Nostradamus In Crypt
by Odult Maniac
Summary: "Jangan menyentuhku, orang asing," -Sehun. "Tapi Nostradamus In Crypt itu sudah dimusnahkan oleh ayah. Bagaimana bisa itu tetap berlaku, paman!" Jongin berteriak frustasi. JongHunFan!
1. Chapter 1

Nostradamus In Crypt

.

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Wu Fan

.

Rate eM (sebisa mungkin eksplisit)

.

Romance lilbit Hurt

.

"_Kau siapa? Apa kita saling mengenal?_"-Sehun

Jongin- "Aku suamimu.."

"Sehun.." –Wu Fan

.

Disclaimer

Mereka semua milik Tuhan YangMahaEsa

.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

Sehun mengikuti Wu Fan yang menggiringnya ke dalam. Dihari yang mendung ini, Wu Fan mengajaknya ikut serta ke rumah peninggalan kakek dan nenek Wu Fan. Banyak peninggalan penting yang harus Wu Fan ambil sesuai permintaan mendiang orang tua dari appa Wu Fan. Kesibukan sang appa membuat Wu Fan menggantikan appanya kemari.

Tidak ingin sendiri, Wu Fan memutuskan membawa serta Sehun. Kini Sehun tengah sendiri pada ruang luas dalam rumah ini yang sepertinya adalah ruangan terluas dibanding ruang lainnya.

Sehun menatap sekeliling isi rumah bergaya abad pertengahan ini. Yang sebenarnya Sehun sendiri ragu dapat menyebut ini sebagai rumah. Hunian ini bahkan lebih pantas disebut mansion para makhluk astral seperti _Vampire_ misalnya.

Bunyi barang – barang yang bertubrukan dari arah belakang. Sehun berbalik, menemukan kekasihnya tengah memonitori kerja para pesuruh yang ia sewa untuk mengangkut benda – benda tua dari rumah ini. Sehun sempat heran kenapa benda using seperti itu perlu untuk di simpan. Tapi bisa saja untuk koleksi aneh lainnya, bukan?

Wu Fan menghampiri kekasihnya yang mendudukkan pantatnya pada pinggiran kolam kecil berbentuk seperti mangkuk besar berkaki satu ditengah ruangan. "Sehun, istirahatlah di kamar sana jika lelah," Wu Fan mengelus pipi Sehun pelan disertai senyum lembut.

Sehun menangkap jemari kekar Wu Fan. "Aniyo. Aku terlanjur menikmati air pancuran ini. Selera kakekmu sangat baik, ge," Sehun memainkan jemari – jemarinya pada kubangan air yang tertampung. Menikmati dingin misterius air itu merasuki hingga dalam tulang. Sehun menyukai itu.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak ingin kau lelah," Wu Fan memutari kolam kecil itu hingga memunggungi Sehun. "Seminggu terakhir kau mengerjakan skripsimu tanpa jeda. Tubuhmu mengurus, apa kau tak sadar sayang?"

Wu Fan hanya khawatir Sehun jatuh sakit. Tapi melihat Sehun yang tampak memaksakan diri, mau tidak mau membuat Wu Fan akhirnya turun tangan. Jika tidak seperti itu maka Sehun tidak mengenal 'rem'.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Tubuhku tidak selemah yang kau fikirkan, ge," balas Sehun diiringi senyumnya yang menawan. Sehun sedikit memercikkan air ke wajah Wu Fan. Namja itu membuka matanya yang terpejam, ia tidak sadar Sehun sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Kau membawa tubuh ringkih kesayanganku ini kerja rodi dalam waktu seminggu dan jam tidur yang hanya seratus dua puluh menit perharinya. Itu mengerikan, Sehun-ah," Wu Fan membawa Sehun dalam pelukan hangatnya hingga wajah mereka berdekatan dengan mata saling bertaut. "Bahkan mata ini-" –CUP– "-tidak secerah ketika terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu," Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati hidung bangirnya dan Wu Fan bergesekan lembut. Ia sepertinya cukup terlambat menyadari bahwa sat seperti inilah yang ia rindukan bersama Wu Fan.

"Mianhe, ge. Kau tahu maksudku, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan diri seperti itu, Sehun. Kau harus tahu, aku rela menunggumu hingga usia keempat puluh sekalipun asal kau tetap baik – baik saja," tatapan itu, tatapan terlembut dengan pemujaan luar biasa pada Sehun. Inilah alasan mengapa Sehun begitu mencintai namja blasteran didepannya. Rela mengabaikan waktu _hangout_-nya demi memenuhi keinginan Wu Fan, menikahinya.

Sehun menolak untuk menikah jika _study_-nya masih berjalan. Akan merepotkan baginya mengatur waktu antara keluarga dan jam kuliahnya yang tidak tentu. Dan kali ini, Sehun hanya diam saat Wu Fan menggiringnya menuju kamar yang ia maksud tadi.

Wu Fan mendorong pintu dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun sempat takjub karena pintu itu penuh ukiran rumit bermotif naga besar dengan mahkota bertahta berlian dan batu zamrud. Inginnya Sehun sedikit meraba permukaan wajah si naga –tadinya – namun Wu Fan lebih dulu menyeret Sehun masuk.

"Ge? Tempat apa ini?" Sehun tercengang ketika memasuki kamar yang Wu Fan tunjukkan. Kamar itu dipenuhi kain – kain panjang berwarna putih nan halus. Saling terkait teratur. Sesekali akan melambai karena hembusan angin sore dari jendela besar yang sepertinya sengaja dibuka.

"Ini kamar biasa, Sehun-ah. Kenapa?" Ujar Wu Fan enteng seolah pemandangan seperti ini biasa baginya. "Aku tinggal dulu. Sepertinya kita akan menginap semalam. Telepon aku jika kau perlu sesuatu, Sehun-ah," Sehun hanya diam tanpa menjawab. Wu Fan menggendikkan bahu, berpikir mungkin Sehun kelelahan.

BLAM!

Sehun sedikit terlonjak mendengar debaman pintu yang cukup keras.

"Huh? Wu Fan ge?" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kala tidak menemukan Wu Fan dimanapun. Ouh, sepertinya ia ditinggal.

Mengabaikan Wu Fan yang meninggalkannya, Sehun melepas alas kaki yang ia kenakan lalu menjelajahi isi kamar yang menurutnya seperti kamar permaisuri zaman kerajaan kuno. Kain – kain putih tipis itu melambai – lambai disekitaran tubuh Sehun. Err- Sehun sempat berpikiran konyol. Jangan – jangan kamar ini sempat didiami yeoja berdarah bangsawan atau mungkin selir raja yang merangkap simpanan pejabat kerajaan.

Kenapa? Karena seisi kamar ini teramat mewah. Lemari pakaian terbuat dari kayu yang mengeluarkan harum basah hutan namun terkesan _fresh_ dan _rileks._ Lantai kamar terpasang karpet bulu tebal nan halus seolah menggelitik kaki telajang Sehun. Dinding yang berhadapan dengan ranjang, terdapat lukisan naga besar yang mirip dengan naga pada ukiran pintu kamar ini. Naga itu tampak kekar dan gagah, berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang pendek pada sebuah puncak gunung dengan latar gambaran surga –menurut Sehun.

Tepat dibawah lukisan dinding itu, terdapat_ buffet_ penuh dengan patung – patung dan hiasan guci kecil berisi mawar kecil semerah darah yang terlihat segar. Sehun tergerak untuk meraih mawar merah itu dengan pandangan nyaris kosong. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, tak bisa menolah tepatnya.

Grep!

Jleb!

"Akhh.." Sehun memekik kecil saat duri mawar itu menusuk jari manisnya. Sembari meringis, Sehun mengibas kecil jemarinya. Buru – buru Sehun mencari sapu tangan yang biasa ia bawa.

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Darah itu, menetes pasti sebanyak tiga kali. Sehun tidak sadar, tetesan darahnya jatuh tepat diatas sebuah buku tua yang terbuka disamping guci kecil itu. Tiap tetes darah bergerak melingkar, berputar misterius hingga membentuk pusara angin mini. Setelahnya terpecah dan menyebar disekitaran permukaan buku itu.

Perlahan, darah itu terserap pada lembar – lembar buku usang itu.

"Sshh.." Sehun berdesis karena darahnya seolah terhisap aneh. Ia berfikir mungkin karena tusukan yang ia dapat cukup dalam.

Dan tiap tetes darah itu telah lenyap sama sekali tanpa berbekas.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun merasa waktu seolah terhenti. Sunyi yang sedari tadi memang merajai, kini terasa amat mencekam.

Tiba – tiba asap keabuan muncul dan melingkupi tubuh Sehun.

"Kenap- uhuk! Uhuk! Apa ini?" Sehun bergerak panik karena asap keabuan itu mengikutinya kemanapun ia bergerak. Asap itu semakin menebal dan semakin banyak. Sehun berusaha menutup hidung, menghalau asap keabuan itu terhirup. Ia mengibaskan tangannya cepat agar asap itu menghilang.

"Uhuk! Wu Fah ge –hmmpphhtt.."

Gagal. Sehun hendak berteriak memanggil Wu Fan namun ia tidak bisa. Dadanya sesak, pandangan Sehun mulai mengabur..

BRUGH!

Dan Sehun tak mampu lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya lebih jauh. Ia jatuh pingsan bersamaan dengan asap keabuan itu menipis.

.

.

"Ah… ahhnhh.. Jonghh eunghh.."

Jongin menusuk kejantanannya tanpa ampun pada lubang anal namja ringkih dibawahnya yang terus mendesah nikmat sembari menyebut namanya. Jemari – jemari besarnya memelintir _nipple_ namja itu memancing erangan frustasi yang terdengar agak berat namun sensual ditelinganya.

"Aghh Jong! Disanahh.."

"Disini huh?" Jongin menumbuk titik yang sama bersamaan dengan jeritan namja manis itu yang menikmati setiap hujaman – hujaman kasar darinya. Namja itu mengangguk tanpa berbicara. Bibir kecilnya terlalu sibuk mengeluarkan desahan panjang karena Jongin menghujam titik itu tanpa ampun.

"Jonginhh.. eungh.." tangan kurus itu meremas bahu Jongin keras disertai geraman rendah.

"Yah.. desahkan namaku.. tetap desahkan namaku dengan mulut kotormu, _my wife_.." Jongin tahu, suaranya yang lebih berat dari istrinya mampu menghipnotis istri namja kesayangannya ini ke dalam dunia ilusi. Ia selalu menyukainya. Tangan kasar Jongin menjambak belakang rambut istrinya kuat hingga namja itu terdongak. Namja ringkih itu meringis namun ia merasakan nikmat diwaktu yang sama.

"Kau brengsek, Jongin. Ini terlampau pelan, akhh.."

Jongin menyeringai sinis. Ia menghentikan gerak pinggulnya ketika merasa lubang anal istrinya menyempit dan kejantanan istrinya yang mengeras, mendekati klimaks. Tak urung istri namjanya berteriak kesal tepat di depan wajah Jongin.

"Fvck! Kenapa berhenti, bodoh?!" namja ringkih itu menatap bengis Jongin yang mempertahankan seringai dibibir. Namja tan, suami namjanya (-_-) itu terkekeh menang.

"Jangan mengatur permainanku, _bitch_. Aku raja, pemimpin dalam rumah tangga ini. Jadi kau dilarang protes, 'Kim Sehun'!" Jongin tertawa kecil melihat Sehun membuang wajahnya kesamping.

"Akh.."

Tawa kecil Jongin lenyap ketika istrinya memekik sambil mencengkeram kepalanya kuat. Jongin melepas jambakannya dan meletakkan pelan – pelan kepala istrinya pada bantal. Ringisan istrinya semakin menjadi, membuat Jongin lekas mengeluarkan miliknya dan langsung menyelimuti tubuh sang istri.

"Sshh Jong sakittt!"

"Sebentar, kuambilkan minyak angin," Jongin berbalik keluar dari kamarnya dalam keadaan _naked _tanpa lupa menutup pintu.

Blam!

"Arrgghh.." tubuh 'Kim Sehun' tiba – tiba dikelilingi asap keabuan. Lama – kelamaan asap keabuan itu menebal. 'Sehun' merasakan dadanya sesak, kepala berputar, dan pandangan yang mengabur. Tubuh namja manis itu melayang keudara dengan diselimuti asap keabuan mulai menipis.

BRUKH!

Namja itu tidak sadarkan diri bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terhempas diatas ranjang.

.

Cklek!

Jongin kembali dengan membawa segelas air minum dan sebotol kecil minyak angin. Buru – buru ia duduk disamping 'Sehun'. Dahi 'Sehun" berpeluh sebesar jagung membasahi anak rambut 'Sehun' yang halus. Jongin menepuk pipi 'Sehun' pelan. Wajah 'Sehun' sangat pucat, membuat Jongin semakin mengkhawatirkan istrinya.

"Bangun, 'Sehun'-ah. Kau kenapa eoh?" Jongin terus mengguncang tubuh 'Sehun' agak kencang. Jongin ingat sekali 'Sehun' tidak sedang sakit apapun. Suhu tubuh 'Sehun' normal, bahkan sebelum 'bermain panas', mereka sempat makan siang bersama.

Perlahan mata 'Sehun' mengerjap – ngerjap pelan hingga membuka sepenuhnya. Jongin merasa senang tapi ia menemukan kejanggalan ketika manik kelamnya bertemu pandang dengan iris kecokelatan 'Sehun'. Tatapan itu seolah-

"_Nuguya?_"

-bukan milik 'Sehun' istrinya.

.

Tbc

.

Hellooooww xD yeun kambek bawa epep barter buat Rara kesayangan xD

Seke kesayangan _featuring_ Kreaseuu. Miann :3 adegan ranjangnya cuma segitu. NC karangannku kalah jauh sama kamu xD

Jujur aja, pen jitak Rara. Penname ganti mulu -_- aku jadi kesyusyahan nemu epep elu dek #jitakrara

Dan aku malah melupakan epep lama yang terlantar -_-

Tenang aja, HL bakal apdet tapi gatau kapan #bullyYeunplis xD

omong-omong, judul ni ff yeun ambil dari nama buku misterius di dunia. maklum, nyareeh di gugel :P suka aja sama judulnya hehehe..

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Nostradamus In Crypt

Kris

Sehun

Jongin

Warn!

Membosankan diakhir dan awal cerita. Disini semua cerita dimasa lalu yaa..

.

Selamat Membaca

.

Tahun 200 SM (sebelum masehi)

Sehun tidak tahu takdir seperti apa yang sudah mempermainkannya hingga seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa ia yang tadinya berada dalam ruang klasik mansion tua milik Wu Fan malah kini terbangun di tempat yang sama namun pada situasi berbeda. Sehun berspekulasi kalau ini hanya mimpi. Namun pemikiran itu sirna ketika rasa dingin angin malam menerpa kulit telanjangnya.

Satu – satunya yang bisa ia mintai penjelasan hanyalah namja didepannya. Namja ini dalam keadaan _topless._Sehun malas untuk mengakui bagaimana wajahnya memerah samar ketika menemukan abs dan kilat keringat dari kulit eksotis itu. Jauh berbeda jika ia melihat abs milih Wu Fan. Ia hanya merasa kagum dan terpesona. Baginya sangat wajar karena Wu Fan kekasihnya. Tapi Sehun seperti mempertanyakan perasaannya sendiri saat merasa desiran asing disekitaran relung hatinya. Tidak mungkin ia berpaling dalam waktu secepat ini 'kan? Batinnya ragu.

Sehun hendak bangkit namun sengatan seperti aliran listrik terasa menyakitkan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengerang sakit dan namja tan itu refleks mendekatinya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kau baik – baik saja, sayang?"

Iris mata itu, membuat Sehun terpesona kurang dari dua detik. Inginnya menerima namun dengan segera Sehun menepis tangan Kai.

"Jangan menyentuhku, orang asing," desis Sehun rendah.

Sehun bersumpah kalimat itu sebenarnya tidak ingin ia lontarkan. Namja itu sebenarnya terlihat baik. Salahkan keadaan yang tidak ia mengerti ini membuatnya bingung harus berbuat apa. Sehun menarik selimut hingga tubuhnya tenggelam, menyisakan kepalanya saja. Mencari jawaban kenapa ia sampai dalam kondisi seperti ini dan yang ia dapatkan hanya kebuntuan.

Sepertinya Sehun perlu menerapkan ilmu sosial disaat seperti ini. Memang dirinya bukan termasuk golongan mahasiswa pengidap introvert, tapi insting pelindungnya bergerak lebih cepat dibanding perintah otaknya.

Dilain sisi, Jongin meredam sakitnya sendiri. Jika biasanya Sehun mengelus denyut nyeri di dadanya, kali ini ia melakukannya sendiri. Ia tidak begitu mengerti kenapa harus terjebak dalam hal mustahil seperti ini. Terakhir kali Sehun memang sempat ia temukan mengaduh kesakitan tanpa alasan jelas. Sehun menceritakan bagaimana ia melihat gedung tinggi dengan puncaknya nyaris mencakar langit, melihat seorang namja dengan gen barat menciumnya lembut, serta bayangan dimana Sehun mendapati jarinya tertusuk duri mawar hitam.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Sehun saat itu. Tidak mengerti.

Atau lebih tepatnya Jongin tidak mau mengerti.

"Akan kusiapkan baju untukmu. Maaf juga karena terlibat dalam hal rumit ini. Percayalah, disini statusmu adalah pendampingku. Jadi-"

Sring~

Cahaya menyilaukan Jongin layangkan sekilas pada Sehun membuat namja itu berkedip beberapa saat hingga-

Bruk!

-tertidur.

"-lebih baik kuhapus ingatanmu akan hal ini."

Jongin menjentikkan jarinya dan dalam satu kerjapan, tubuh polos Sehun sudah tertutupi pakaian yang pantas.

"Selamat malam.."

.

.

Sejak ia tinggal di tempat antah berantah ini, Sehun banyak berdiam diri dengan ditemani seorang pengawal kerajaan laki – laki. Namja dengan postur tubuh tegap namun memiliki keramahan luar biasa. Sehun mengacuhkan lebih banyak akan apa yang diceritakan namja ini. Tidak perduli apakah itu menarik apa tidak. Baginya, terdampa di tempat seperti ini perlu untuk menyeleksi secara detail orang seperti apa yang bisa ia percayai. Sayangnya Sehun bukan tipikal seorang yang dengan mudah percaya pada orang asing. Apalagi tingkat pertemuan yang terbilang singkat.

Tapi tentu saja Sehun pemikir yang baik. Setelah menimbang banyak hal, Sehun meminta pengawal yang sering menungguinya untuk menemaninya berjalan – jalan. Awalnya namja itu terkejut akan permintaan Sehun yang kesannya mendadak. Namun ia tepis karena pelototan tajam mata Sehun. Sebelumnya, Sehun diminta terlebih dahulu mengenakan pakaian yang lebih pantas.

Sempat mendengus karena hanya untuk berjalan – jalan saja, Sehun musti mengenakan pakaian khusus berbahan satin amat halus. Disini pula Sehun menyadari bahwa rambutnya panjang setengah punggung dan berwarna hitam sekelam malam. Sehun sempat berkaca. Jujur Sehun terpukau melihat dirinya sendiri dalam pantulan cermin.

"Mari saya antarkan berkeliling, Yang Mulia."

Sehun bergidik risih dengan panggilan itu. Anggap saja ia tidak terbiasa. Hidupnya berada didunia modern dengan _fashion_ beraneka ragam. Bukan hanya satu jenis seperti ini. Pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun sejenis _hanbok_ tapi miliknya terkesan seperti _dress_. Bukan membuatnya terlihat gagah, malah terkesan seperti puteri kerajaan.

Oh kau memang seorang nomor dua disini, Sehun.

Seharian berkeliling, Sehun tak lepas dari sapaan ramah penghuni istana. Meski kaku, Sehun membalas sapaan mereka. Begini – begini Sehun masih menerapkan norma dan etika kesopanan dengan baik. Modernisasi tidak berarti membuat dirinya harus membuang adat orang timur, tempat dimana ia dilahirkan.

Lama berjalan dan sejauh ini Sehun tidak menemukan hal penting atau menarik perhatiannya begitu banyak. Kecuali arca, ukiran dinding, pilar – pilar yang terlihat seperti dililit naga ukuran sedang, dan beberapa air mancur buatan dalam mangkuk ukuran besar. Oh dan itu mengingatkannya akan mansion milik haraboeji Wu Fan.

'Apa ini mansion milik haraboeji Wu Fan ge?'

Namja itu kini membawa Sehun pada bagian utara istana. Samar – samar telinga Sehun menangkap suara debur ombak.

"Pantai?"

Mata Sehun terpana ketika melihat pemandangan luar biasa didepannya.

Laut biru luas dengan tambahan pepohonan hijau menghiasi karang di sisi kiri dan kanan. Burung – burung berterbangan dan mencicit ramai. Angin dengan aroma garam namun menyegarkan menerpa wajah halus Sehun. Tidak tahu seberapa lama ia berdiam dengan pemandangan menyejukkan mata itu. Biru sebiru langit polos menghipnotis pikirannya yang penat beberapa waktu ini.

Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya bagi Sehun melepas beban sebelum berfikir lebih banyak.

"Menikmatinya?"

Suara berat itu. Suara yang entah sejak kapan dirindukan relung hatinya. Sehun memejamkan mata, menikmati suara merdu debur ombak yang berhantaman dengan karang. Bunyi desisannya terdengar seperti ular besar yang sedang murka.

Sehun seakan lupa akan namja tan disampingnya. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh namja itu.

"Seseorang dahulu sering kemari untuk menenangkan pikirannya."

Mata Sehun membuka tanpa memutus pandangan ke depan.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Dan aku tak menyangka hal itu juga berlaku padamu."

Helaan nafas Jongin terdengar setelahnya. Sehun memilih diam, tidak ada niatan dirinya untuk menyahuti perkataan namja tan di sampingnya ini. Bukan tak mau, hanya sedang tidak ingin saja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

Jongin sepertinya masih mencoba berinteraksi dengan Sehun. Berlaku sopan pada seorang 'tamu' sudah menjadi keharusan. Tamunya kali ini memang sedikit berbeda. Hah..

Perlahan Jongin melangkah pada satu puncak karang yang lebih tinggi di sana. Berdiri menghadap pada laut lepas dengan jilatan – jilatan ombak yang seperti berusaha menggapai tubuh Jongin. Sejenak Sehun terpana melihat pemandangan itu. Ia merasa familiar dengan saat – saat ini.

"Jo-Jongin.."

Biarpun hanya bisikan yang teramat halus, Jongin jelas mendengar Sehun menyebutkan namanya. Jongin sontak berbalik hendak menghampiri Sehun. Sayangnya Sehun sudah lebih dulu berlari dari sana.

Tinggallah Jongin dengan kehampaannya. Berdiri mematung, menatap punggung sang pendamping yang menjauh hingga hilang sama sekali.

"Sehun.."

.

.

"Yang Mulia.."

Jongin yang sedang melamun, menegakkan kepalanya saat mendengar seruan seseorang.

"Ada apa, Paman Byun?"

Lelaki tua itu duduk pada salah satu kursi tak jauh dari tempat Jongin berada.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?"

Pembicaraan ini lagi.

"Aku benar – benar tidak menyangka hal itu terjadi padaku, paman. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sehun? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami ini, paman.."

"Kau tahu benar kesalahan seperti apa yang terjadi dulu, Jongin."

"Tapi Nostradamus In Crypt itu sudah dimusnahkan oleh ayah. Bagaimana bisa itu tetap berlaku, paman?!" Jongin berteriak frustasi. Kebencian akan takdir yang mengukungnya sebagai keturunan terakhir Raja Naga semakin besar karena melibatkan seorang teramat ia cinta. Bayang – bayang kehancuran jelas terlihat dari pancaran mata kemerahan delima Jongin.

"Semua bisa kita atasi jika kau melakukannya dengan benar. Salahkan kelengahan ayahmu. Peramal Wu saat itu merapalkan syair kuatrain empat baris, mantera pembuka jalan menuju masa depan. Dan dengan mantera itu pula, Peramal Wu mengunci Nostradamus In Crypt dengan jiwanya sendiri."

Jongin membelalakkan matanya lebar. Ada banyak rahasia disini.

"Jadi itu cerita sebenarnya? Mengapa paman baru mengatakannya padaku sekarang?!"

Pria tua itu tampak menghela nafas panjang. Matanya yang sudah tampak lelah memandang lekat pemuda gagah didepannya.

"Ini rahasia kerajaan. Ada lima saksi saat pemusnahan Peramal Wu dilaksanakan. Mereka semua mati kecuali diriku yang saat itu sebenarnya tidak tahu apapun. Sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut saat menemukan Peramal Wu duduk terikat rantai dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Sedang ayahmu kutemukan dalam keadaan murka."

Jongin mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu. Selama ini ia hanya menjalani pemerintahan yang sang ayah berikan padanya dengan didampingi Paman Byun, penasehat tetap kerajaan.

"Peramal itu memulai ramalannya seperti biasa. Namun saat itu berbeda. Ia membawa sebuah buku hasil tulisannya sendiri. Awalnya kukira itu hanya buku perbintangan atau ilmu spiritual lainnya. Ternyata aku salah. Peramal Wu meneteskan darahnya sendiri diatas buku itu. Dan mengucapkan sumpah.."

_Atas nama Langit, Air, Angin dan Bumi, kupersembahkan nyawaku demi menjaga keturunan Raja Kerajaan Naga Timur sebagai wujud kesetiaan._

"Paman cukup terkejut ketika Peramal Wu rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. Setelah sumpah itu diucapkan, Peramal Wu mulai menjelaskan perihal ramalannya seperti biasa. Ayahmu murka karena tidak terima atas permintaan Peramal Wu untuk merantainya seperti itu, tapi Peramal Wu bersikeras melakukannya. Dengan alasan seperti pada sumpah yang ia lakukan."

Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kursi dalam ruangan itu. "Lanjutkan paman. Aku baik – baik saja."

"Ramalan itu berbunyi.."

_Kerajaan Naga akan berjaya pada masa pemerintahan Pangeran Pertama hingga mencapai puncak keemasan. Ladang pertanian berlimpah. Kerajaan amat makmur tanpa satu kurang apapun. Namun petaka akan turun pada waktu penyatuan suci yang akan Raja dan Ratu lakukan. Dimana salah satu diantara mereka memilih berkhianat dan pada saat itu pula, Raja Demon akan turun bersamaan dengan Blood Moon. Merebut hiasan kerajaan milik Sang Raja._

Tubuh Jongin menegak. "Apa maksud paman?"

"Tidak ada yang dapat kucerna selain itu, Jongin. Karena setelahnya Peramal Wu menggores lebih banyak luka di tangannya dan menumpahkan seluruh darahnya diatas buku itu hingga berubah warna kemerahan. Jiwa Peramal Wu terhisap masuk. Sejak saat itu Nostradamus In Crypt menjadi legenda turun – temurun. Karena hanya lima saksi saat itu saja yang tahu dimana sebenarnya buku Peramal Wu."

Hening cukup panjang.

Jongin merasa kepalanya pening juga penuh disaat bersamaan. Banyak hal berkecamuk memenuhi isi kepalanya. Spekulasi, praduga, dan kemungkinan atau apapun yang sejenis dengan itu. Bingung, ia butuh sandaran untuk saat seperti ini. Ia butuh penopang untuk mendukungnya.

Satu nama yang ia pikirkan dan cemaskan disaat bersamaan.

Sehun.

.

.

Te Be Ce

.

.

Duh sepertinya ini makin aneh dan bingungin. Imagine ku mendadak berpencar masa -_- jadi bagian pentingnya sedikit berantakan. Sayangnya aku lagi gaminat edit, soalnya takut ni cerita melencengnya makin parah -,-

Sepertinya ini gabisa tamat di chap depan. Kekekeke.. Maapin kakak yah rara :* Udahlah apdetnya telat aiguu -_-

Oia, mohon masukan buat chap depan okeiss xD jangan takut kalo review kalian bisa bikin aku jawdrop ato mengganggu ideku sendiri. Itu tidak berlaku bagi aku. Malahan itu bisa jadi aku terrapin d ff lainnya kalo terlambat buat di terrapin d ff ini xD

En terakhir aku sayang kalian readersku xD #ciumSatuSatu


End file.
